A Second Chance
by GeneHuntress
Summary: A Clocking Off fic. AU version of the events at the end of the second series. When a distraught Trudy discovers Martin is about to become a father she calls Mack for moral support, inadvertently stirring up feelings she'd assumed were long dead. M-rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This one's been lurking at the back of my head for ages and I thought it was about time I got it written, so here goes …

.

xxxxxx

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

Trudy watched from the kitchen window as Martin drove away, pulling her dressing gown tighter and wrapping her arms around her body to try and quell the shivering. Whether it was down to temperature or stress she wasn't certain but she just couldn't seem to stop. She asked herself again how things could have changed so dramatically in such a short period of time.

Working on autopilot, she filled the kettle and switched it on, leaning back against the breakfast bar and catching a glimpse of herself in the hallway mirror. A pale haunted face with red swollen eyes stared back at her, her hair tangled from tossing and turning all night. _God, what a sight you look_, she thought. She took her coffee through into the living room, curling up in the corner of the sofa as she warmed her hands on the mug and tried to process the events of the previous evening. As if coming home to find his bags packed wasn't bad enough, Martin had had to deal with the knowledge that she'd invited his potential love rival to keep her company in his absence. She felt the tears pricking her eyes again. No wonder he'd left.

After a sleepless night on opposite sides of a bed that seemed suddenly too large, he'd got up at dawn and packed an overnight bag, saying he needed to be on his own for a couple of days to 'get his head together'. She didn't have the stomach to argue and how could she under the circumstances? He hadn't said where he was going or how long he'd be away, and she felt a stab of pain underneath the ribs at the thought that he might have gone back to Sue's house.

She scrunched her eyes up tightly, digging her nails into her thigh. Why did this all have to kick off now, just when everything had seemed to be going so well? She'd really believed she and Martin had a chance at happiness, and God knows she'd waited long enough for it. Mack hadn't understood why she hadn't just left things alone but she couldn't base her life on a lie, not like he'd done for so many years.

And why on earth had she chosen to call Mack of all people? Obviously she was distraught and more than a little drunk but she really couldn't understand it. She'd wasted so much time yearning for him body and soul and having to play second fiddle to a woman who wasn't fit to lick his boots, but she'd got over him, hadn't she? She couldn't deny that a little part of her had taken pleasure in his sudden attack of the green-eyed monster when he'd found out about her and Martin, but that was just a small revenge for what he'd put her through, or so she'd thought. Until the previous evening.

"_I'm only being excluded because I once … __once__ … turned you down. And I wish I hadn't."_

She'd hesitated for the briefest of moments, her eyes searching his, but she hadn't resisted when his lips brushed hers with the lightest of touches. And when their mouths finally met she'd closed her eyes and parted her lips in readiness, wanting to taste more of him, needing to feel his tongue sliding over hers. And then to her surprise he'd pulled away leaving her confused, shaken and aroused.

"_So it's not everything, you won't have lost everything. You need to know that."_

Her eyelids fluttered shut as she touched her lips with her fingertips. Even though Martin had given her a quick peck before leaving, it was Mack's kiss she could still taste and Mack's clean masculine scent that lingered in her nostrils. He hadn't pressed his advantage when she was vulnerable even though he could have done, and she knew why. He needed her to make a decision in the cold light of day. If she wanted him he'd be waiting, but she had to choose.

She rubbed her temples, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Two days ago everything had seemed sorted: her life was with Martin, they were partners in all senses of the word and she'd been looking forwards to a future together. She'd moved on, or so she thought. And then out of the blue one kiss from Mack had turned her world upside down, reawakened feelings she thought were over and done with.

Time to get some sleep, maybe things would seem clearer when she could think straight again. She took the stairs slowly and crawled back under the quilt, eventually slipping into a restless doze and dreaming about a pair of bedroom eyes, a clear crystal blue shot through with molten silver.

xxxxxxx

Much later she stirred and sat up in bed groggily, glancing at the clock. Gone midday so at least she'd managed some sleep, even if it had been fitful. The events of the previous evening came flooding back and she sighed heavily, heading downstairs to get some food, no nearer deciding what to do.

As she ate her lonely sandwich at the kitchen table she tried to picture Martin's face but all she could see was Mack: sitting behind his desk with his hands behind his head, pouting at her and being deliberately provocative; lying on the floor in the factory eating chips, his long legs crossed at the ankle; kneeling in front of her, his lips millimetres from hers, his warm breath fanning her face …

She groaned, closing her eyes tightly and rubbing her forehead with her fingertips as a wave of desire washed over her. Who was she kidding? She hadn't got over him, she'd just buried the feelings deep down inside and tried to ignore them. Suddenly everything became clear. She couldn't go back to Martin until she'd resolved things with Mack one way or another, even if that meant spending the night with him. Maybe that way she'd finally get him out of her system and if not, at least she'd know what her choices were. A vision of a naked Mack, his eyes closed, a lock of hair flopping over his forehead, rising above her as she wrapped her legs around his thighs, caused her to moan out loud. She shook her head. _I'm in so much trouble._

xxxxxx

Showered, moisturised, hair blow-dried and make-up freshly applied, she opened the wardrobe and tried to decide what to wear. After discarding several possibilities, she finally settled on a strappy low-cut black dress which showed off her cleavage and made her feel sexy and powerful. Stilettos, black silk undies and stockings completed the ensemble and she checked herself in the mirror, patting the dress down nervously. She knew she still had a good figure, but did she really have the courage to turn up in such an obviously seductive outfit? She bit her lip uncertainly and then shrugged. Hell, he was hardly going to be in any doubt as to her reason for being there, so why not?

She checked her watch. Six thirty. What if he was working late? Or worse, out for the evening? Instinctively, she knew he'd be at home waiting to see if she turned up. Some little part of her still wasn't sure about what she was planning to do, but she knew she'd come too far to turn back now. Picking up her jacket and her car keys, she took a one final glance in the mirror and headed for the door.

xxxxxx

As she pulled into the driveway, her heart pounding, she was surprised to see a 'For Sale' sign by the gate. So he'd finally got round to putting the house on the market, and about time too. Relieved to see there were lights on, she parked up and extricated herself from the driver's seat, taking a deep breath before ringing the bell.

Mack opened the door, his eyes widening slightly as he looked her slowly up and down, and her breath caught in her throat. He was dressed in stone-washed denims and an open-necked white shirt, the sleeves rolled casually up to the elbow to reveal muscular forearms. His feet were bare, his eyes a steely grey in the fading light, and her gaze was drawn to his sensual lips, remembering how soft they'd felt pressed against hers. Her mouth went dry as she managed a tight smile, wondering how she'd ever imagined she was over him.

"Mack, I think we need to talk."

.

xxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. All reviews very welcome, as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the kind reviews, it's very cheering to find that Clocking Off still has a healthy fan base after all this time. Nothing whatsoever to do with the lovely Mack, of course. ;)  
Here's the next instalment, which carries a smut-warning for all those of a delicate disposition …

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

Mack inclined his head in assent and stepped back to allow her entry, and she followed him through the vast hallway and into the kitchen.

"Glass of wine?"

She nodded, leaning against the table.

"Please."

"Where's lover boy tonight, then?"

He reached into the fridge to retrieve a bottle of chilled white and she crossed her arms defensively.

"Gone away for a couple of days, just to clear his head."

Uncorking the bottle expertly, he glanced up at her and raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Run away because he can't stand the heat, more like."

She felt her hackles rising.

"He's just found out he's about to be a father in a few days. How the hell would you feel?"

"Why do you keep covering for him? He doesn't deserve it."

She glared at him, her eyes flashing.

"Why do you think? Because I love him."

He picked up the wine and moved to stand in front of her, deliberately invading her personal space, and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"So why are you here, then?"

"I really don't know …"

She could feel the heat radiating from his body and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh, I think you do …"

His voice was a low growl against her ear before he stepped back and headed towards the living room. She closed her eyes and released the breath she'd been holding before trailing after him on shaky legs.

xxxxxx

"I see you've finally put the house on the market, then?"

He nodded, contemplating her from the other end of the sofa as she took a much needed sip of her wine.

"Uh huh. I've been thinking about it for a while, actually. Might just take the money and head off to Spain, live on the boat for a while and get a manager in to run the factory."

She was genuinely surprised, blinking at him in disbelief.

"You must be joking. Leave someone else in charge? Who are you, and what have you done with James Mackintosh?"

He snorted and she tried not to stare at the exposed 'V' of his chest and picture him lying in the sun wearing next to nothing.

"Straight up. I've decided there must be more to life and there's nothing to keep me here now, so why not?"

"Well, if you really are serious, good for you."

She took another sip of her drink and placed it on the coffee table, aware that he was watching her intently.

"Why don't you come with me?"

Her stomach lurched and she put a hand out to steady herself.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!"

She searched his eyes but his gaze never wavered and she was the first to look away.

"Shall I ask you again in the morning?"

He put his glass down and slid to his knees in front of her and she could feel her heart thundering in her ears. Slowly he leant in and ran his tongue teasingly along her lower lip before pressing little kisses along her jaw and she swallowed, barely able to think straight any more.

"Mack?"

"Hmmm?"

He was nibbling on her neck now, his sensual assault sending sparks of arousal through her whole body.

"Why did you stop last night?"

He sat back for a second. _Those eyes should be illegal_, she thought.

"Because you weren't capable of thinking straight, and it wouldn't have been right. I needed you to decide for yourself."

She nodded, hardly trusting herself to speak. He reached up to stroke her cheek, his eyes searching hers.

"It's still not too late to change your mind. Do you want me, Trudy? Yes or no?"

Her gaze dropped to his lips, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes … "

It was all the confirmation he needed as he leaned in and their mouths finally met in a slow, sensual kiss. She melted into him, her tongue entwining erotically with his as one hand snaked around her waist and the other moved to cup the back of her head. The heat flared between them as simmering, pent-up desire burst into unrestrained passion and his mouth possessed hers, his tongue masterful, demanding as she gripped the front of his shirt like a drowning woman clinging to a rock in the middle of a raging torrent.

There was no reason, no logic, no rational thought, just him … his taste, his scent, his touch … and she couldn't get enough, taking everything he could give her, breathless, frantic, lost.

When he finally released her she was dizzy from the lack of oxygen, her head spinning, her eyes glazed. He stood and offered her his hand.

"Bed …"

She took it willingly, surprised when her legs actually supported her, floating up the stairs behind him in a daze. He stepped aside to let her into the bedroom first and she took a couple of nervous steps forwards, keeping her back to him, confidence threatening to desert her now the moment had arrived.

Two strong arms enfolded her and a warm mouth pressed gentle kisses along the exposed skin of her shoulder and slowly up her neck as she moved her head to one side to give him easier access. She sighed softly as his tongue traced the shell of her ear, leaning back into him, her nerves dissolving under his sensual attentions.

"Mmmm … Mack …"

He released her and slipped the straps of her dress from her shoulders, the brush of his fingertips sending a shiver down her spine. Slowly he began to lower the zipper, growling low in his chest as he revealed more of her naked back and realised how little she was wearing underneath. Holding the bodice up with one arm she turned slowly to face him before letting it go, slipping the garment easily over her hips and stepping out of it before straightening up again, hoping she looked a lot more confident than she felt. He whistled through his teeth as his hungry gaze raked over her, taking in the pert breasts, the tiny thong and the length of stocking-clad leg now on display.

"Christ, Trude."

Before he had chance to recover, she closed the distance between them and began to undo the buttons on his shirt with shaking fingers.

"One of us is still overdressed …"

Tugging it down his arms, she slid her palms up over his bare flesh, feeling the heat radiating from him, and he pulled her to him with a groan, crushing her chest against his. His mouth was insistent, demanding, and she kissed him back with equal fervour as her arms twined around his neck. Walking her slowly backwards to the bed, he finally released her and she slipped off her heels and lay back to watch him, deciding that there were few things more appealing in this world than a good looking man wearing nothing but a pair of faded denims. Except possibly the same man standing in front of her stark naked and sporting an impressive erection. _Wow. _

A shiver of eager anticipation ran through her as he settled between her thighs, his tongue teasing the hollow at the base of her throat before his lips moved lower to caress the rise of a breast. Slowly he worked his way towards the taut bud, smiling against her skin as she wriggled impatiently beneath him.

"Mack … please …"

She gasped in delight as his mouth fastened over it and he sucked hard, each movement of his lips and tongue sending little shockwaves of pleasure down through her belly as the pulsing between her legs became more insistent. One hand moved up her body to torture the other straining nipple, squeezing it hard, and she moaned softly, entwining her fingers in his silky hair.

His lips tracing a slow path down her stomach and over her hip before his teeth nipped at the soft skin of her inner thigh. A fingernail slid teasingly across her underwear and the friction caused her to gasp as a sharp stab of desire speared through her. Raising his head, he gazed at her from under those insanely long lashes and flashed her a wickedly knowing smile.

"Time for these to go, luv."

As she obediently lifted her hips, he dragged her knickers down her legs and off before resuming his position between her thighs and blowing gently across her heated centre. Trudy shivered and moaned, desperate now, and he finally took pity on her, lapping at her sensitive flesh. As his mouth closed over her and his tongue swirled around her swollen nub, her hips bucked wantonly towards him and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh God! Please … don't stop …"

He continued his amorous assault and she quivered and shook, grasping the sheets in delicious torment as he pushed two fingers inside her and moved them in and out, driving her to the edge and then leaving her teetering there, panting for breath. Shifting back up the bed, he positioned himself and began to push slowly inside her, withdrawing and then thrusting deeper as her fingers gripped his shoulders, her body all one flame of need. When he was fully immersed, he looked down into her flushed face, his eyes glittering.

"Christ, you feel good …"

His voice was gravelly and she ran a finger along his lower lip, revelling in the sensation of their two bodies finally joined.

"James … I need you …"

It was the first time she'd ever used his Christian name and his eyes darkened as he leaned in, his mouth capturing hers again. As he began to find a rhythm his tongue darted in and out mirroring the actions below, and she wrapped her legs around him, her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. Her head spun and all her nerve endings tingled as she dug her nails into his shoulders, grinding herself against him as the pleasure built in intensity. Finally she lost all control, squeezing him in strong pulses, crying out in rapture as wave after wave of shuddering tremors wracked her body.

Through a haze of bliss she heard him groan in triumph as he surged into her one last time and found his own long awaited release, his hips jerking uncontrollably as he flooded into her over and over, and the world fell away.

xxxxxx

Much later, sleep still eluded her as she lay wrapped in Mack's arms, her head pillowed on his chest as she listened to the steady 'thud, thud' of his heartbeat. She snuggled in closer, burying her face in his neck as she breathed him in, the rawness of her emotions suddenly threatening to overwhelm her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she swallowed hard as one escaped and trickled slowly down her cheek. _Oh God. What the hell have I done?_

_._

xxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. If so, please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

You already know there's going to be a bit of angst in the next installment, don't you? Here goes …

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

As the cold light of dawn crept slowly under the curtains she reluctantly extracted herself from Mack's warm embrace, breathing a sigh of relief when he stirred but didn't wake. One bare arm was flung across the pillow, his long lashes brushed his cheeks and his full lips almost tempted her to lean in and press a kiss to them but she resisted the urge, quietly collecting her clothes and heading for the bathroom.

Downstairs, she found a pen and paper and wrote him a letter, all the time cursing herself for being such a coward. She'd taken advantage of him, hadn't given him all the facts, and now she couldn't even look him in the eye and offer him a decent explanation because there really wasn't one. She held her head in her hands, the tears springing to her eyes again. He'd hate her when he found out what she'd done, and who could blame him?

xxxxxx

She drove straight home and called in sick, despising herself for leaving a pathetic non-descript message, knowing Mack would be well aware of the real reason she couldn't face going in to work. Graham/Leach needed her too with Martin being away, but even guilt didn't succeed in propelling her through the door and she spent the day curled up on the sofa watching mindless daytime television and trying not to dwell on the events of the previous couple of days.

Despite her best efforts, visions assaulted her from all sides: Martin's smiling face as he slipped the ring onto her finger at the Registry Office; the glory of Mack's eyes as he leant in to kiss her; Martin taking her hard and fast on the kitchen worktop; Mack rising above her as he drove her to the heights of ecstasy …

She turned up the volume and poured herself a large glass of wine, but nothing worked. Eventually she switched the TV off, buried her face in her hands and gave in, gut wrenching sobs wracking her body until finally she felt drained of all emotion. What the hell was she going to do? No nearer a decision but feeling slightly calmer, she realised she'd hardly eaten all day and went off in search of food.

She'd just finished washing-up when her mobile rang and her heart leapt into her mouth until she checked the caller ID, relieved to find it was Martin. After he'd rung off she flopped back onto the sofa, no nearer knowing where they stood. He claimed to be stopping with a friend but he sounded somewhat the worse for wear and judging by the background noise he was phoning from a pub. He had no plans to come home for the foreseeable future, had apparently booked a week off work and seemed confident that she could keep the new business ticking over in his absence. After what had happened the previous night she hadn't the heart to argue, telling him she missed him and reassuring him that she would manage until he got back.

So it seemed she had little choice, she'd have to go into work the following day or risk losing the business, and she had absolutely no idea how she was going to be able to look Mack in the eye ever again. Even worse, she realised that not only had she not succeeded in getting him out of her system, she now craved him with every fibre of her being.

xxxxxx

There was a rap on the door and her heart sank as he stepped inside without waiting to be invited.

"Feeling better, then?"

She heard the heavy note of sarcasm in his voice and didn't look round.

"Yes, thanks."

"Lover boy not back yet? Sorry, I meant your husband, of course."

The bitterness in his voice hit her like a slap across the face, and she hunched her shoulders defensively.

"Mack …"

She turned, looking up into stormy grey eyes, and despite the situation a wave of desire washed over her. He leant against the wall, his arms crossed, seeming to fill the room with his sheer presence, and the anger radiated off him.

"Not 'James' any more, then? Tell me, were you just curious what we'd be like together? And has your curiosity been … satisfied?"

The emphasis was deliberate and she turned away so he couldn't read her expression, digging her nails into her palm as she recalled crying out his name in that heightened moment of passion. She swallowed hard.

"It wasn't like that. You know it wasn't."

He moved in front of her and leant in, placing both hands flat on the desk.

"What was it like, then? Because from where I'm standing it seems pretty clear you were just using me to get your own back."

She forced herself to look up at him, holding his steely gaze even though she was quailing under the weight of his justifiable resentment.

"I'm sorry. I was in shock. I felt frightened … alone … and you were there for me …"

He snorted and made to move away, but she grabbed his hand.

"It was more than that, though. I wanted you. I've always wanted you, Mack. I thought I was over you, but it turns out I'm not."

She got up and moved to the window with her back to him, and when he spoke again his voice was softer.

"So. What happens now, then?"

She sighed, gazing out into the distance, unseeing.

"I honestly don't know …"

xxxxxx

He reappeared the following afternoon and she could tell by his body language that the anger had subsided somewhat.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded and he thrust his hands deep into his pockets, rocking back on his feet, his lips set in an appealing pout. His brilliant blue eyes searched hers and her stomach flipped as a rush of desire threatened to leave her weak-kneed.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday. I know you're not the kind of woman to jump into bed with a bloke on a whim. Hell, you never do anything on a whim …" He flashed her a lop-sided grin and it was all she could do not to take the two steps towards him and fling herself into his arms. "Anyway, I meant what I said the other night and as far as I'm concerned, nothing's changed."

Her heart leapt into her mouth.

"You mean … about Spain?"

He nodded.

"I've got a buyer for the house. They want a quick sale and they're happy to throw in a bit extra for the furnishings. I'm interviewing for a manager later this week and as soon as that's sorted there'll be nothing to keep me here."

She blinked in surprise, her heart thudding.

"So … you're definitely going, then?"

He shrugged, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Why not? I need to get away from here for a while. And the offer still stands so it seems you've got a decision to make."

She took a couple of deep shuddering breaths, trying to calm herself.

"You really want me to go with you? Even after the way I behaved?"

He moved towards her and reached in to tuck her hair behind her ear, the touch of his fingers and his nearness sending her senses reeling.

"We're good together, Trude. We always have been, I was just too blind to see it before. I know I didn't appreciate you for far too long but that's all changed, especially after the other night."

The hungry expression in his eyes threatened to undo her entirely, but he took a step back and looked down at his feet.

"It has to be your decision, though, I won't pressure you."

She swallowed hard, trying to take it in.

"Mack, I … need some time …"

He nodded in understanding and headed for the door.

"Course you do. You know where to find me."

xxxxxx

Later that night there was a knock at the front door. Martin stood in the rain with a suitcase and a shame-faced expression.

"I'm so sorry, Trude, I've been a complete pillock. Can I come home?"

As she moved into the circle of his arms and laid her head on his shoulder, she realised that for the first time in her life she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do next.

.

xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks as ever for the kind reviews – they always make my day. Anyone want to know what happens next?

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

"Christ … can't hold on Trude … fuck … yes …"

Martin collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, and she stroked his hair absent-mindedly, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. After a few seconds he withdrew and moved back onto his elbow, his eyes searching her face.

"Sorry. You didn't … um … do you want me to …"

He ran a teasing finger down her stomach but she put her hand over his to stop him.

"No, its fine. Honestly. I'm just really tired, that's all."

"Well, if you're sure ..."

Giving her a quick peck, he flopped back down next to her and in less than a minute he began to snore softly. She breathed a sigh of relief and rolled restlessly onto her side, one hand straying down between her thighs as her eyelids fluttered closed. _Mmmm, Mack … don't stop. Oh God … yes … yeeessss …_

She came with his name on her lips and a hollowness deep in the pit of her stomach.

xxxxxx

One week. Seven days. And then he'd be gone. She chewed the end of her pen, her mind wandering, unable to concentrate. He'd been as good as his word, giving her space, not pressing her for a decision, and she had to stop herself making her way up to the office every five minutes just to catch a glimpse of him. _What's wrong with me? I've got Martin home, the business is back on track and I need to think about our future. Together. I love him, don't I? I must do, I married him, for God's sake._

She wasn't sure though, not any more. And as for Martin, although on the surface he was his normal affectionate self there were times when he seemed preoccupied and she had to ask him the same question twice over. The baby was due any day now so it was hardly surprising, she supposed. Still, he'd never really told her where he'd been while he was away and a nagging doubt remained.

She gazed out of the window, watching as Martin had a word with one of the drivers and turned to walk away just as Mack approached from the other direction. Her heart leapt into her mouth as her husband and her lover squared up to one another, their body language betraying their deep antipathy. She glanced from one to another as they shared a few curt words, Martin with his arms crossed defensively and Mack with his hands thrust deep into his pockets in that pose she'd come to know so well. Mack had the height and the power advantage and he used it with practised ease, making Martin seem smaller and somewhat insignificant in comparison. As Mack nodded curtly and strode past her husband she felt a stab of guilt at the thrill she got just watching him, her eyes glued to his broad shoulders and his elegant gait as he made his way unhurriedly across the tarmac. She sighed heavily. _What on earth am I going to do?_

xxxxxx

The factory staff had been expecting some kind of a leaving 'do' but in the end Mack said he wanted the minimum of fuss so they all ended up in the pub a couple of nights before he was due to leave. Trudy and Martin were introduced to the new manager who seemed both friendly and capable, his handshake firm, his smile genuine as he told her how much he was looking forwards to the challenge of running the factory and of forming a good working partnership with Graham/Leach.

As the evening progressed and she downed a few more glasses of wine she couldn't stop herself staring surreptitiously at Mack, devouring his features hungrily as though trying to burn them onto her memory. He was surrounded by several of the machinists, all fluttering their lashes and flirting outrageously, and he looked a little surprised and overwhelmed by the attention. She felt a rush of jealousy when an attractive girl she didn't recognise touched his arm, letting her hand linger a few seconds longer than necessary as she stared brazenly up into his face. As he glanced across the room, their eyes met briefly and she had to avert her gaze, afraid that the intensity of the look that passed between them would be noticed by one of the more observant among the group.

It had been an evening of pure torture, there was no other word for it, she thought, collapsing into bed exhausted and thanking God that Martin had passed out before he had a chance to initiate anything.

xxxxxx

All too quickly, it was Mack's last day. She knew he'd already moved out of the house and was spending the night at a hotel near the airport before he caught a flight to Palma the following afternoon and she watched the clock as the minutes ticked by with depressing inevitability. Finally it was gone six and she couldn't put it off any longer. She took a deep breath, picked up the bottle of single malt she'd bought especially for the occasion and made her way over to the office, nodding to the odd straggler. The outer office was deserted, his temp having already left for the evening, and she knocked tentatively at his door, her heart thudding in her chest.

"Come in."

He was sitting with his feet up on the desk, the remains of a drink in his hand, and he smiled warmly at her.

"Hoped it might be you."

"I see you've started without me. Shame, really."

She held out the bottle and his eyes lit up.

"Now that's more like it."

Downing what was left of his whiskey, he grimaced as it hit the back of his throat and half turned to rescue another glass from the filing cabinet next to his desk. He'd already discarded his tie and the pale blue open-necked shirt revealing a tempting 'V' of chest almost had her salivating. If she didn't know how little interest he took in clothing she'd think it was a deliberate ploy.

He poured them both a generous measure of the amber liquid and they clinked glasses before taking a sip. Her breath caught in her throat as he closed his eyes and an angelic smile lit up his handsome features.

"Ah, now that's more like it. Heaven in a bottle."

His eyelids fluttered open again and he regarded her from under long lashes, his brilliant blue gaze holding hers.

"Hmmm. No luggage, I see. I take it you've decided to stay put, then?"

She swallowed hard, feeling the tears begin to prick at her eyes. She couldn't allow herself to cry, couldn't let him know how this was tearing her apart.

"Mack, I … I'm married, for God's sake. And I've just risked everything I have setting up a new business … I can't just walk away … not now …"

Her voice shook and she turned away from him to hide her raw emotions, but she heard the creak of his chair and then two strong arms went round her. He pulled her back against his chest as she fought to stay in control.

"Shhhh, love. It's alright …

He nuzzled into her hair and her shoulders began to shake as all her pent up feelings rose to the surface.

"It's far from alright. I just … don't know what to do … I don't want to lose you, but …"

The sentence ended on an unsteady hiccupping breath. Slowly he turned her until he could look down into her face, wiping a tear away with his thumb. His eyes searched hers, his gaze intense.

"You won't lose me, Trude. The offer still stands and if you change your mind, just hop on a plane. I'll be waiting …"

Then his mouth took possession of hers and she kissed him back with reckless abandon, her fingers tangled almost painfully in his hair as their tongues duelled passionately, desperately with one another.

Finally she broke away from his embrace with a gut-wrenching sob and yanked the door open, dashing out of the office and down the steps in an attempt to get away, to find somewhere, anywhere that wasn't near him. Mack sighed heavily and downed the remains of his drink, grabbing the bottle and taking one last look around the office before closing the door quietly behind him.

.

xxxxxx

OK, anyone up for comforting Mack? Form an orderly queue … ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I couldn't leave it there, could I? The final chapter …

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

"Sixteen … seventeen … eighteen …"

Trudy wandered through the marina counting under her breath, stopping every now and then to double check the map she'd been given. She was glad that she'd left the bulk of her luggage back at the hotel, at least for now.

"Twenty-one … twenty-two …"

She stopped in her tracks, her heart pounding, as she reached berth twenty-three. He was sitting in the shade of the awning with his head buried in a newspaper, a coffee on the table in front of him, completely oblivious to her presence and the breath caught in her throat. Long legs in faded denim shorts, a short-sleeve shirt unbuttoned to the waist revealing smooth tanned chest and a pair of sunglasses perched on his head, he looked even better than she remembered. She swallowed, hoping against hope she hadn't left it too late. After all he was a gorgeous, wealthy, unattached man and he'd been out here all alone for a month now: she was almost surprised not to encounter a queue of women eagerly awaiting their turn. Even worse, what if he'd met someone special? And what if that woman was presently snoozing contentedly in his bed after yet another torrid night of passion?

Her fists clenched involuntarily and she scrunched her eyes closed as a wave of jealousy threatened to overwhelm her. _Get a grip, Trude. He said to fly out if you changed your mind, remember? _She opened her eyes again, took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Midshipman Graham reporting for duty, Sir."

He jumped visibly, his head swivelling round as he blinked at her in surprise. Slowly a beaming smile lit up his face and she felt her knees go weak.

"Jesus Christ. You scared me half to death, woman."

She grinned back at him.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Permission granted."

She made her way onto the boat and stood shyly on the deck in front of him, each of them drinking the other in. Mack was the first one to speak.

"So. What the bloody hell brings you here?"

"Some eccentric millionaire invited me."

His lips twitched.

"So he did. What kept you, then?"

"I had a few things to sort out."

She was itching to touch him but she knew they needed to clear the air first.

"And are they sorted, or is this just a flying visit?"

His eyes searched hers and somewhere in their brilliant blue depths she saw wariness mixed with a glimmer of hope. She took a deep breath.

"Well, Martin and I have split up, fairly amicably as it happens. He spends most of his time with Sue and the baby now and I wouldn't be surprised if they get back together. As for the business, the drivers got together and formed a syndicate to buy me out, so they'll all be shareholders once everything's finalised. Janice and Barry have moved in together so I'll have some income from the rent on the cottage, enough to tide me over for now anyway."

She looked down at her feet, knowing she had to ask.

"I … um … hope I'm not treading on any toes arriving out of the blue like this. I really should have let you know I was coming …"

His brows knitted together in confusion and then he smirked as the penny dropped.

"Well, I 'spose I'll have to cancel that hot date with the Spice Girls later."

She snorted and took a step forwards, finally giving in to the urge to run a hand slowly up his bare chest.

"Nice to know you keep your finger on the pulse, musically speaking. They spilt up a while back."

He grinned.

"Probably explains why they're at a loose end, then." He fell serious again. "Are you sure, Trude? You really want to be with me?"

She nodded, smiling up into his eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. And you know me, I never do anything on a whim."

He pulled her flush against him and a bolt of raw desire shot through her as his lips finally captured hers. The kiss was tender, unhurried and full of promise and she sighed against his mouth, knowing she'd made the right decision. He released her, a naughty smirk on his face.

"Time for the guided tour, I think. Let's start with the bedroom, shall we?"

She gasped in surprise as he swung her up into his arms, clinging on round his neck as he headed down the steps into the cabin.

"I love you, James Mackintosh."

His eyes gleamed.

"Oh good. And actions speak louder than words I always say …"

.

xxxxxx

Hmmm, wonder what happened next. Maybe there's room for a sequel at some point in the future …  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If so. I'd love to hear from you. :)


End file.
